Oligonucleotides, peptides, and protein sequencing are essential tools of modern molecular medicine and biology. Access to these tools is essential for investigation and diagnosis of genetic alterations linked to transformed cell states and to many infectious diseases. The DNA/Peptide Shared Resource provides a dependable, rapid, and affordable supply of synthetic DNA and RNA (oligonucleotides), peptides, and protein sequencing for Cancer Center members. Oligonucleotides are used in DNA sequencing, as polymerase chain reaction primers, for site-directed mutagenesis, and as probes for the identification of genetic information Modified oligonucleotides have been used for anti-sense experiments with direct therapeutic possibilities. Synthetic peptides are used as a direct means of exploring the function of, or to generate immunological agents against, specific regions of proteins. Protein sequencing is used to confirm the identify of proteins or to identify regions of amino acid sequence in proteins of interest. This facility provides these services in a fast, efficient manner that minimizes the cost to individual laboratories. It also provides low cost access to our instrumentation for researchers at the Center, should they develop reagents or techniques requiring it. This facility serves as an information source for Cancer Center members to find assistance with the design and implementation of specific types of experiments. Staff members are available to train Cancer Center members in a wide variety of DNA/Peptide techniques.